


We'll be okay.

by fakeahcrevv, GeoffsEightGreatestMistakes



Series: Starry's Prompts [12]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, M/M, Violence, it's pretty sad, or whats usually in your typical kidnapping fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-02
Updated: 2018-02-02
Packaged: 2019-03-12 20:18:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13554813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fakeahcrevv/pseuds/fakeahcrevv, https://archiveofourown.org/users/GeoffsEightGreatestMistakes/pseuds/GeoffsEightGreatestMistakes
Summary: A prompt fromdoctorzieglerwriteson tumblr: "I got you, it's okay, it's okay."Jeremy had told him not to do it.





	We'll be okay.

**Author's Note:**

> this only took... four months to write lmao. hope you enjoy! thanks for writing this w/ me bailey <3

Jeremy had told him not to do it. He had pleaded with him, begged even, but he still insisted on taking all the hits. And Jeremy was right. He was a stubborn asshole.

So now here he was, pain blossoming on his jaw as some fuckface kidnapper decked him in the face… and Jeremy sits across from him, trying to yell at the stranger to stop. Michael has to clench his eyes shut; Jeremy’s pained face is too much. But he had to admit, he’d rather see that than bruises on his face. 

Jeremy tried to escape his bounds, struggling as every inch of muscle in his arms strained against the rope. Unfortunately, he never escaped. He was forced to watch his boyfriend being attacked. Though he knew Michael could take it, deep down, he still worried. He was still deathly afraid of what could possibly happen. He didn’t even want to think about it.

The stranger finally pulls back, as if he’s admiring his work. There’s a smirk on his face, and he glances over at Jeremy.  Jeremy struggles against his restraints once more. He wants absolutely nothing more than to slap the smirk right off that asshole’s face. 

“Finally ready to talk?” Even the man’s  _ voice  _ is obnoxious.

“Fuck no,” Michael spits out blood. His lip’s busted and bleeding sluggishly; Jeremy feels himself boiling in rage, but he remains silent. He doesn’t want to make this any worse than it has to be. Especially for Michael.

The stranger turns to Jeremy, rolling his eyes. “Maybe you can talk some sense into him. If your little loverboy keeps quiet… well, I think we might have some fun.”

Shivers crawl up Jeremy’s spine, and he grits his teeth. 

“Don’t you  _ dare _ touch him.” Jeremy ground out, curling his fingers into fists despite the sturdy rope keeping his hands tied. 

“I see, so that’s how it’s going to be.” The man laughed viciously, turning back to face Michael. Jeremy struggled against his restraints, to no avail.

Michael struggles a little. He’s aware he’s not going to be able to free his hands, but watching Jeremy get more and more angry probably hurt worse than any punch the guy had thrown at him.The guy looms over him now, and Michael’s stomach fills with dread. He knows what’s coming.

\------------------------

 

It was much later when Michael opened his eyes again. But was it hours later, or days later? At this point, he honestly couldn’t tell, as there were no windows in their cell. They were probably in some hidden bunker. He really hoped their crewmates would find them soon. Every inch of his body pulsed in pain, but he still managed to lift his head slightly and look around him. The room was dark, and the only thing he could notice was the shadow against the far wall. It looked vaguely human shaped; was it Jeremy?

“J… Jeremy…?” He managed to grind out, coughing weakly at the strain. 

The figure shifted a bit, making some kind of noise. Michael’s gut clenched at the sound. Immediately, the worst thoughts come to mind. Had Jeremy been hurt worse than he had? What if anything was broken? Or worse-

“Michael…?” The voice was weak, barely audible, but the redhead still heard it. Michael felt his muscles loosen slightly, knowing that Jeremy was alive and conscious, at the very least. He narrowed his eyes, gathering his strength. He began to move. It was slow, each moment stretching ever so slowly into the next, and he was in a constant state of pain. He barely,  _ barely _ , avoided screaming out loud in pure agony. After what seemed like several horrible hours, he finally reached Jeremy’s side. Letting out a pained grunt, he lowered his head. What surprised him is that the floor was much softer. He didn’t have much of an issue with this, he discovered. Taking a few moments to recuperate, he took in a deep breath as he pushed himself into a sitting position directly next to his boyfriend.

What he didn’t expect was for Jeremy to lean against him. He struggled to remain upright, not wanting to cause Jeremy anymore pain, and somehow managed to stay as he was. The silence in the room, this time, was almost blissful, since they were at least in contact with each other now. Things were a little bit better, now, knowing that they weren’t completely alone in this place.

“Michael?” Jeremy repeats. It’s just as weak as before.

“Yeah?” Michael coughs a little, throat sore. 

“I’m… I- I’m so sorry. I’m so  _ sorry _ .” Michael suddenly felt Jeremy’s form tremble, and he hated it. More than anything. He lifted his free arm, and wrapped it gingerly around Jeremy’s waist.

“Hey, I got you, it’s okay, it’s okay.” He held back his noises of pain as he rubbed small circles into the other’s back. “There’s nothing to apologize about… alright? You couldn’t have... stopped him.” He hacked out a cough, his throat straining.

The other’s shaking only worsened. 

“But I didn’t even try-” Jeremy makes a weak noise. “I didn’t even try to stop him! I just let him hurt you--”

“Jeremy-” Michael says. “It’s alright.” He says each word slowly. “I’ll be okay. You’ll be okay.  _ We’ll _ be okay.”

Jeremy doesn’t say anything, weakly sniffling and continuing to shake.

“Do you think the guys will be here soon?” Jeremy asks after a few minutes of silence. His shoulders are still shaking, but the sobs have stopped. Michael’s heart throbs at the words though. Jeremy sounds so… innocent.

“Of course.” He says without hesitation. Even if he’s doubting it. “They always come.”

Jeremy’s silent for a little while after that. Michael doesn’t know how much time passes. He leans his head back against the wall, letting his eyes shut. Exhaustion is starting to take over, but the aches are making it hard to even  _ think  _ about sleeping.

“What if they don’t?”

“What are you talking about?” Michael opens his eyes, looking over at Jeremy. He can only see the vague outline of his features in the dark of the room. 

“They  _ always  _ come.” He insists, carefully taking Jeremy’s hand. “It’ll be okay.”

Jeremy says nothing else. Michael keeps hold of Jeremy’s hand. His muscles still ache and his face is sore, but he says nothing and tries his best to enjoy the small comfort Jeremy brings him.

The silence is broken soon after when the door swings open. The man’s back, standing ominously in the doorway. Dread pools in Michael’s stomach once more. Next to him, Jeremy stiffens.

The man sneers. “Ready for round two, loverboy?” 

Despite how tired he was, how much he just wanted to lie down and sleep for the rest of time, he felt an almost inhuman growl leave him. He really fucking hated this guy.

“You’re still not… getting anything out of me,” Michael held back another cough.

“Whatever you say.” The man came closer, and all of Michael’s muscles tightened. He heard Jeremy’s weak protests as he slowly, slowly moved himself so he was in front of the other.

Michael prepared once more for what was about to come.

 

\------------------------

 

The sound of waves rolling against the sand slowly fades in. For a moment, he thinks he’s in heaven; that the calming sound of the ocean’s rhythm was greeting him. But everything else fades in too. The warmth of the sun, the smell of salt in the air, the faint breeze coming off the water…. And the gross tackiness of sand sticking to his skin.

Michael’s eyes slowly open. He’s met with a bright blue sky, and the sun nearly blinding him. He coughs, eyes squinting nearly shut as he looks away from the bright rays. His limbs feel like lead, weighted down by something strange, something he couldn’t name. 

Carefully, he rolls over. He keeps blinking, trying to adjust to the light. The world comes into focus, and he recognizes what beach he’s on. Del Perro Beach. In the distance, he can see the Del Perro Pier. Hazily, he scans the beach. A few feet away lays what appears to be Jeremy. 

Jeremy looks unconscious and unmoving. Michael clenches his eyes once more, trying to figure out what happened.

He sort of remembers the past few hours. He remembers being taken, the sharp pain of a stranger beating him, Jeremy’s protests as he took every hit for the other. But that doesn’t… really explain why he’s here. He doesn’t remember what happened afterwards, but he distantly recalls feeling ice cold, soaking wet, and almost like he couldn’t breathe. 

They could’ve been dumped in the sea after the stranger was done with them, but then how would they have wound up on the shore? The thought sends waves of pain through his head, so he pushes off thinking about it.

Instead, he tries to speak, tries to call out to Jeremy. His throat is dry as the fucking desert, making it barely a rasp. He decided to instead try to crawl towards his boyfriend. The sand raked itself across his dry skin, eliciting pained grunts from the redhead.

He reaches Jeremy, barely whispering his name. Jeremy is slowly stirring. His breathing picks up and Michael can see his eyes twitching under closed lids.

Michael’s arms start shaking from the strain of holding himself up. He gracelessly falls to the ground, landing uncomfortably on his arm. He groans a little, barely finding the strength to push himself onto his back. 

He looks over at Jeremy, hoping to see some kind of movement. But Jeremy’s still out.

He tries calling out to Jeremy again, but his throat is still dry. He coughs weakly. He lets his eyes close as he tries to assess how bad the damage is. He knows the stranger did a number on him, but either he’s still very much out of it or the pain has suddenly disappeared. His limbs still feel heavy, but he can’t feel the throb of a bruise or the sharp pricks of the sand irritating a cut.

Next to him, Jeremy makes a noise. Michael’s eyes open in a heartbeat, and if he could he would sit up. 

“Michael…” Jeremy slowly opens his eyes. He squints at the bright sunlight, letting out a groan without realizing. As his eyes adjust, he carefully sits up. His limbs feel heavy too, but besides that he doesn’t feel any aching bruises or broken bones. 

“Where are we?” He asks softly, slowly scanning the beach. He glances up, noting that the sun’s just past noon. That doesn’t give him a time frame on how long ago they had been taken, but he remembers being kidnapped in the late afternoon. His phone’s missing and he doesn’t wear a watch, so he has no clue what day it is.

“Del Perro?” Michael finally rasps after taking a few attempts to speak. 

How the fuck did they get here? Weren’t they by the airport…?

Then it hits him.

_ Michael _ .

“Michael!” Jeremy’s voice cracks as it hits him. He scrambles towards Michael. “Are you okay-”

Michael nods, or moves his head as much as he can manage to. “Throat’s sore.”

Jeremy cups Michael’s cheeks, rubbing his thumbs over them, making sure Michael was actually alright. He seemed to be fine, apart from his throat pain and the fact that he wasn’t sitting up. Jeremy grew more worried.

“Michael? Are you.. Are you able to move?”

He honestly doesn’t know what’s happening.

Michael doesn’t react for a second, then shrugs. “I don’t know… but… I woke up a few feet away, and...” He coughed, “... made it here. So… I think so. Jus’ not much.” 

Jeremy gave a small, relieved sigh. Okay, so Michael wasn’t completely immobile. That was good. But how were they going to get home? With no phone, how would he call the guys?

They would have to move, to go somewhere, find a way to contact them. But Jeremy could barely fathom standing, much less taking on Michael’s weight as well as his own. This was a mess.

He lets his hands slip away from Michael’s face. He sits back, trying to come up with something. Michael’s eyes close again, trying to gather the strength to sit up.

“Michael! Jeremy!” A familiar, British voice yells from behind them. 

Michael’s eyes shoot back open. Jeremy turns, barely catching a glimpse of who it is before they’re crashing into the sand next to them, nearly tackling Jeremy into a hug.

“Gavin?!” Jeremy practically squeaks as Gavin pulls back to give Jeremy a once over.

“We thought you were dead!” Gavin’s voice is shrill. “I-- We--”

Gavin keeps stumbling over his words. Finally, Michael shushes him. He purses his lips, trying his best to brush the sand off him. Just what he needed was Gavin dousing him with sand.

“Okay stupid,” he grumbles. “What the fuck... happened?”

“Those guys told us you were dead!” Gavin says. “They took you a few days ago… We were searching for you when they sent us a message saying you two were dead.”

His voice takes on a serious tone. Jeremy doesn’t know what to say. How the hell are they still here then?

“How did you... find us?” Michael speaks up instead.

“I came here to think.” Gavin whispers. “And I saw a purple and orange speck, so I came to see what it was, and.. Well.”

Jeremy and Michael share a look. They’re thankful for the help, but honestly what Gavin said was more than unsettling.  _ Dead _ ?

“I texted Geoff when I figured out it was you two.” 

“Was that before you… decided to... shower me with sand?” Michael asks. 

Gavin huffs. “I’m sorry okay! I was worried about you two--”

“It’s fine Gavin…” Jeremy cuts in. “Can you get us some help? I don’t think either of us can really stand just yet.”

Gavin nods instantly, pulling out his phone and scrolling through his contacts. As he hits call, Jeremy gently takes Michael’s hand. Michael’s chestnut eyes glanced up at him, and he managed a weak smile at his boyfriend. 

Jeremy smiles back. Gavin’s help would be here soon, and everything would be back to normal, well, semi-normal, soon enough.

**Author's Note:**

> idk we might do more of this at some point??? we definitely left it a bit open-ended haha


End file.
